Conto de Fadas
by Mimi Granger
Summary: [One Shot]"Você é a linda princesa trancada em uma torre de pedra, você nunca percebeu isso" TL


**_N/T:_** Tradução one-shot. A original se chama Fairytale, da Pantz. Quem souber inglês, eu aconselho a ler suas fics, que são muito boas mesmo.

Espero que gostem! E deixem reviews, por favor...

Mimi Granger.**_

* * *

_****_Disclaimer: Tudo dos livros do HP pertence à JK Rowling _**

**_Conto de Fadas _**

Você percebeu há muito tempo que a vida não era um conto de fadas. Você não espera um príncipe entrando impetuoso no seu quarto, algum belo Adonis que pense apenas nos seus desejos, apenas querendo o seu amor. Quando era criança, você lia histórias sobre reis e rainhas, amor e ódio, heróis e vilões. Você sempre soubera que eram apenas histórias, nunca acreditara que pusesse ser a linda donzela na torre de pedra, que um garoto a amasse tanto que combateria um dragão, ou iria a cada casa até encontrar a donzela certa para calçar seu sapatinho. É triste, você pensa, que nunca tenha tentado acreditar. Que você perdeu a mais importante parte do crescimento. Porque você agora percebe como conto de fadas é importante para a vida, para a sua vida.

Você o conheceu aos onze anos. Você era jovem e louca em um novo mundo que nada conhecia. Você lera o verão inteiro antes do primeiro dia de aula. Lera livros didáticos sobre histórias, demônios e goblins. Você lera sobre feitiços e vodus, e decorara absurdos sobre criaturas das Trevas e diferentes plantas mágicas. Você visitara o Beco Diagonal e tomou um sorvete bruxo, mas naquele primeiro dia você estava completamente desorientada. Você estava assombrada com tudo o que via. A comida que magicamente aparecia, os fantasmas sobrevoando o Salão, e aquele chapéu que podia falar e ler sua mente. Você estava pasma com tudo aquilo, e se lembra de tê-lo visto sentado com os amigos, o mais deslumbrante, o que arrasava corações, e você o admirava por estar tão calmo com todas aquelas coisas extraordinárias acontecendo ao redor. A assombrava o fato de alguém ser tão acostumado com corujas voando com cartas e ratos se transformando em xícaras de chá. E você o odiara aquele dia, odiara seu sorriso confiante, odiara sua natural familiaridade com o mundo que o cercava.

Você o odiava injustamente. Para se proteger você nunca o compreendia, como os outros faziam. Você era uma nascida trouxa, e destinada a sempre ser a última a entender questões desse mundo, seu novo mundo, destinada a nunca compreender completamente a rixa entre os puros-sangue, a "nobreza" dos sangues antigos. Você nunca entendeu sua arrogância, seu charme, sua confiança em cada passo que desse sabendo que, não importa o que, ele estará no topo. E então havia você, sempre acostumada a saber tudo, sempre a garota que todos pediam ajuda, que se sentia tão desorientada e perdida antes de tudo estar sob controle. Você gosta de controle, gosta de saber que a sua vida está em ordem e nada a surpreenderá. Você levou quatro anos para o reconquistar, o controle que havia perdido no seu primeiro ano. E para ele, levou apenas meses. Porque quando você tinha quinze anos e o bonito garoto capitão do time de quadribol a encarava com seus bonitos olhos dourados, nada mais poderia acontecer. Ele sorria e, de repente, o mundo desabava ao seu redor.

Foi há um ano atrás, o ano de ele a perseguir, o ano de você fugir. Você algumas vezes pensava sobre seus primeiros quatro anos de Hogwarts, sobre a sua aversão, surgida do ciúme, a aversão que você sabia ser mais sentida do que qualquer outra coisa. E você sentia falta disso, de saber como você se sentia em relação a ele, sentia falta do conhecimento que rapidamente deixou sua mente. Porque você não o odeia, não mais em muito tempo, mas, você também não gosta dele. Você não acha que gosta, ao menos. Porque ele ainda é ele, ainda o garoto com o confiante e malicioso sorriso, e com uma vida que você poderia apenas sonhar. Ele provavelmente vive em um conto de fadas, você pensa às vezes. Provavelmente vive em um longínquo castelo com riquezas e criados, e uma bonita garota o esperando, em uma torre que alcança o céu. Ele crescera com oportunidades que você pode apenas sonhar, tendo naturalmente experiências, habilidades, que você precisa trabalhar dia e noite para dominar. E então você pensa nela, a garota da sua imaginação, que você acha ser perfeita para ele, nunca percebendo que você está sentada na Torre de Astronomia enquanto pensa em tudo isso, que você está admirando a paisagem esperando por algo que nunca virá.

A Torre de Astronomia é um refúgio para você, um dos poucos lugares que você sente que pode ser livre. Você constantemente deixa para depois aquela lição de casa, para encarar as estrelas ou o pôr-do-sol. Você vai atrás desta paz que sempre acha naquele lugar, a serenidade ao encontrar-se completamente sozinha. E você às vezes olha para baixo, seus longos cabelos vermelhos caindo ao lado da torre e você se pergunta, é uma escalada muito grande? Ele cairia?

Você nunca percebeu isto, mas a princesa que sempre sonha é você, que você é aquela que está longe, trancada em uma torre. Você gasta todo o seu tempo sofrendo com a realidade e se esquece do conto de fadas se desenrolando em frente aos seus próprios olhos. Quantas vezes ele subiu a torre sabendo que você estaria lá? Quantas vezes ele tentou salva-la da solidão que você mesma se colocou, que constantemente sente? Ele escala a torre diariamente tentando trazer felicidade, acabar com a dor que você nem sabe que sente. E você repentinamente lembra do dia a alguns meses atrás, quando se tornaram amigos. Ele calçou o tênis perdido no seu pé por você, depois de tê-lo encontrado no meio do amontoado de roupas sujas do seu dormitório que divide com os colegas.

Você gasta muito do seu tempo pensando nele, em passar as mãos pelo seu indomável cabelo, em beijar seus macios, vermelhos lábios. Você culpa a realidade. Você culpa o seu ódio que inicialmente sentia por ele, por cegar-se a este amor que deveria ou não sentir. É estranho para você, algumas vezes, que você possa inclusive pensar em amá-lo, inclusive imagina-lo como um príncipe em uma terra distante. E você sacode a cabeça para tirar o castelo de sua cabeça, a princesa que ele deseja ansiosamente resgatar. Então, no momento seguinte, ele entra pela porta com uma margarida na mão. Você aceita a flor com um claro sorriso no rosto e segura a sua mão, e ele a salva da torre de pedra, trocando essa frieza por algo melhor, algo além de um conto de fadas.

Gostaram?

Odiaram?

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
